Forgiven
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Andrea takes drastic measures to protect the person she cares about the most. Can she live with her actions, even if they were all in vain? Femmeslash A/M
1. Chapter 1

She was all she had. Andrea had come to depend on Michonne for so much, she couldn't let things go down like this. She had feelings for the governor, but she wasn't the first person she'd been with during the apocalypse. There was something that happened once between her and Michonne, a secret she'd been keeping to herself. It was like a college experiment, or something, or so Andrea had told herself. Never again would she let her guard down like that again just to lose the most precious thing that had happened to her during this whole ordeal.

Andrea knew Phillip, well enough to know about how he felt about loyalties. But if he had any idea of what had happened between her and Michonne then she knew what her fate would be. The same as Michonne's if "The Govenor" had his way. She couldn't let on to him how much she cared about her friend, why she cared. If she did that would be sealing both of their fates. She would rather die like this, a half a woman, half a friend, then to betray the woman who'd given her what she needed the most when she needed it- hope.

What was it that she could offer her friend now that would repay her for her kindness and goodness? She had to do it. She had to take out the governor. That would be the only way Michonne would ever know how much she had come to mean to Andrea. It would be done, and it would be done tonight.

So without trepidation she put a bullet to his head. With his bad eye he never saw her coming, not after what they'd done that night. But there was no other choice. She had to save Michonne, no matter what the cost to Andrea's integrity. She was many things, but now she was a murderer. A cold blooded murderer.

And she wasn't sorry in the least.

Now she would see her friend, and hopefully all would be forgiven. Even if they weren't, Andrea knew why she did what she did, and in the end, she could live with that.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Dragging herself as far as she could to the prison, Andrea had one thing keeping her alive- Michonne. They'd been through so much together to let Michonne think of her as a traitor, as someone that would let anyone hurt her. The biggest threat to their relationship now gone, all Andrea could do was try to survive while praying that her friend would understand and forgive her for her actions.

As mad as Michonne was at Andrea, it was Andrea herself who was the most angry. She'd let her penchance for bad boys get her in trouble yet again, and it had cost her the one person she'd let herself love since her sister had been killed. If Michonne only knew how she felt about her, if Andrea could get her to see the sacrifices she'd made for her, then maybe, just maybe, all of this could be undone.

It was getting darker and harder to see. The walkers, they were everywhere. But she didn't care about them. She didn't care about anything except making things right by Michonne. Maybe if the walkers did get her Michonne would see what Andrea had been trying to do. Shaking that thought off, she built up the survivor's instinct that had served her so well so far and continued to struggle on her journey. She was almost there...almost.

Damn. At first she thought she'd gotten bitten, but she was taken down by a branch, a random branch that had caused her to fall. With a twisted ankle, Andrea knew she didn't have too much of a chance now. But after everything she'd been through, she refused to go out now, not like this. Maybe Rick and the others had moved on, but she had to keep going. There was simply no other choice for Andrea.

After a few minutes rest, she pulled herself up. It was going to be a long trip, but she was almost there, and she knew that nighttime would be falling soon. The walkers would definitely be out then, so she had to hurry up.

"_Andrea...you have to know why I'm doing this..."_

"_Doing what?"_

"_You know."_

_And it was then that Andrea realized that Michonne loved her._

Finally the gate was in sight. If she could only make it a few more feet...if she could only see her one last time...

"Stop right there!" A voice, Andrea recognized as Rick's, beckoned at her.

She raised her arms in the air and fell to the ground, trying to avoid further injuring her ankle.

"Don't move!"

She could hear the sound of a gun's trigger closeby.

"It's me. It's Andrea."

With that, she shut her eyes, and prepared for the worst.

But nothing happened. She opened one eye, then the other, and saw that it was indeed Michonne who had stopped Rick from taking aim at her. With their eyes meeting, Michonne slowly made her way out of the gate and headed straight to Andrea.

"Michonne?"

"What happened to you? Did they..."

"No. I swear, I haven't been been bit. It was just a branch. I fell. I think I'm hurt," Andrea whispered.

"It's okay. You're okay. Nothing's going to happen to you now. I promise."

And it was at that moment that Andrea realized that Michonne had just come to mean as much to her as Andrea had to her. Darkness overtaking her, Andrea slipped away into the welcoming arms of her savior and friend, and it was then that Michonne knew what she had to do next.

TBC


End file.
